The present invention relates to a new and distinctive cultivar of rose plant (Rosa hybrida) of the Hybrid Tea class, which was originated by my crossing xe2x80x98Karmaxe2x80x99 as the seed parent with the pollen parent an unknown seedling.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new cultivar which distinguish it from:
(a) All other cultivars of which I am aware are: (1) Mature plants have 2-3 basal canes with clusters of 8-12 large flowers. (2) Flowers almost continously. (3) Scarlet, non-fading red flowers. (4) Tall vigorous healthy bush.
(b) Seed parent: Semi-double, medium red. Pollen parent: Unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new rose cultivar by budding, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the aforementioned and all other distinctive characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.